Spiderboy Meets Loonatics Unleashed: Friends and Foes
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderboy (my OC) has arrived in the Loonatics Unleashed universe, and as always is there to do his part and stop whatever evil thing happens. Please no bad/mean reviews. (Also slight romance between Tech and Rev)
1. Chapter 1

**Spiderboy Meets Loonatics Unleashed.**

**Friends and Foes.**

**Chapter 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Welcome everyone to my newest crossover (takes place directly after the son of spideypool: Spiderboy Vol. 4) featuring the Loonatics! I have been waiting to write this one for a while and since it's the summer I can just take my time with it, so yeah. Let's get into this shall we? Review? No bad/mean reviews please.**

"Now half of you reach for the sky! And the other half hit the floor!" A giant blue-skinned man in a green suit said as half the people in the room flw to the ceiling as the other half hit the floor before he walked over to back of the bank.

"Hey Massive! You should really think of a name change! You'll give people the impression that you're fat and insecure. Well, maybe not the last one, but you would so be called fat!" A voice called out to Massive from the Bank entrance. Massive turned and saw a figure in a red and black skin-tight costume. "Woah! Jeez! Now that's a face only a mother could love!" Spiderboy puned before firing a web-shot at Massive's face, covering it in webbing. "There! Much better!" Spiderboy said with a smile as Massive growled in anger, ripping off the webbing.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to squash a bug!" Massive said before he raced over to Spiderboy. Spiderboy leapt up onto Massive's head before hopping off, keeping a hold of his head. Spiderboy then used the momentum to throw Massive in the wall.

"Nope! Too slow Massive! Looks like you need to loose some weight if you want to catch me!" Spiderboy taughted as Massive pushed himself out of the wall. Spiderboy then heard the sound of activated rocket coming this way. "Well, that's my cue to leave! See you in prision Massive!" Spiderboy said before going into stealth mode, walking to a corner of the bank as the Loonatics raced in.

"ALLRIGHT! Hold it right there . . . Massive?!" Duck said loudly as he made a energy egg for each of his hands before noticing Massive's pretty beat up shape. "Uh . . . What happened to you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Duck." Massive said before changing Duck's gravity to light, making him fly up to the ceiling

"HEY! THIS IS SO NOT COOL!" Duck said as he hit the ceiling.

"Actually I think that kinda suits you Duck." Ace said with a chuckle as the team dodged another one of Massive's gravity changing attacks. "Lexi, brain blast 'im!" Ace said before firing a laser-eye blast at Massive.

"You got it Ace!" Lexi said before firing a brain blast at Massive, sending the big brute back a foot.

"Don't you fools get it?! My body is too dense for your attacks!" Massive said with a evil chuckle. Slam and Rev then began running circles around Massive, trying to make him dizzy. Massive just punched the ground, sending a shockwave that sent Rev and Slam flying across the room. "Nice try, NOT!" Massive said as Tech went to grab the restorsation gun he had invented for whenever they had to stop Massive.

"Hey Massive! I'm back!" Spiderboy said loudly from the bank entrance as Tech pulled out the weapon. "Don't sweat it Tech, I've got this!" Spiderboy said as he leapt in front of Massive. "C'mon Massive I bet you can't catch me!" Spiderboy as Massive got ready to punch Spiderboy across the room. Spiderboy grinned before jumping over Massive, venom stinging him in the ankle as he landed.

"HA! What was that suoposse to do? Tickle?! HA HA AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Massive said loudly as the venom sting took affect.

"I love it when people underestimate my attacks. It just makes it that much more funnier when you epicly fail!" Spiderboy said before chuckling as the Loonatics rushed over, except for Duck, who was still on the ceiling.

"Not that we don't appericate the help or nothin' but t'um who are you?" Ace asked Spiderboy.

"Hold that thought Ace." Spiderboy said before his eyes began to glow a bright red. "I'm just going to fix what Massive did." Spiderboy lifted one hand up, pointing to the people on the ceiling before pointing his other hand to the people on the ground. He then brought his two hands together, bringing everyone's weight back to normal. "There we go. Uh, and if you don't mind, can we talk back your H.Q? I have somethign important to talk to you guys about."

"Oh no you don't! How do we even know if you're a good guy? You could have been working with Massive for we know!" Duck said loudly as he stormed over to the others.

"I brought door from the ceiling Duck, I could have just let you up there for a while longer, but I didn't, and besides that . . ." Spiderboy began before pausing, trying to get Duck's trust.

"Well?"

"Look, I deserve at least one chance to prove myself right? Besides, I just took down Massive for you guys. That has to count for something!" Spiderboy said before folding his arms.

"He does have a point Ace." Lexi said before Ace began to consider his anwser.

"Nnyyeah, alright." Ace said before leading the group out of the bank. Spiderboy paused for a moment, looking back over at Massive.

"Hey, aren't we forgetting something?" Spiderboy asked before pointing out Massive, who wasn't captured for the police. Spiderboy then turned on his holo-screen and aimed his glove at Massive, pressing a button that fired a small bubble that forced Massive inside of it. "There, my own little force bubble, saves me on webbing and cosmic energy. Not that I can run out on either mind you, it's just less troubling." Spiderboy said as he and the Loonatics walked outside and down the bank stairs as the acmetropolis police arrived.

**. . .**

"Wow . . . That story is one heck of a story." Rev said a few moments after Spiderboy finished explaining why and how he came here.

"Yeah, I've heard it before . . . a lot." Spiderboy said before hopping off the wall he had been sticking to.

"So, you're here to help out the team? But with what?" Tech asked from the couch across the room. Spiderboy shrugged.

"Anything at the moment, but something usually happens in a few hours or so, but maybe this time it'll be a bit different. Oh, and is it okay if I stay here? I promise not to make a sound. I'll probally just sleep in a web-hammock or web-cocoon anyway." Spiderboy said as he noticed the sun setting.

"Sure, why not?" Ace said with a shrug before everyone heard a loud roar echo through the room. Everyone then turned to Slam. "Well, it must be supper time. Because Slam's stomach never misses a meal." Ace joked as Slam nodded in agreement.

"Well, what do you guys want?" Spiderboy asked the team of heroes. The six superheroes just stared at the mutant superhero for a few moments. "What? I'm the guest, and as a thank you I'll make the meals while I'm here. So, I'll say it again. What do you guys want to eat?"

"I guess we'll have some pizza." Lexi suggested. Spiderboy shrugged.

"Alright. Just give me a sec." Spiderboy said as his lensed eyes began to glow a bright red. "How many pizzas?"

"I'd say about six, where Slam's stomach is growling." Ace said a few moments before Spiderboy conjured up six cheese pizzas.

"Good enough?" Spiderboy asked as he laid the pizzas down on the table in the middle of the room. There was a long pause in the room before everyone turned to Slam. Slam just shrugged a 'why not' before digging into his five pizzas. Nothing happened besides Slam's stomach being filled up. "See? Now eat up." Spiderboy said a few minutes before the rest of the team ate the last pizza.

"Wow, this is the best pizza I've ever had!" Duck said after taking a couple of bites of the food.

"I'll take that as a complement." Spiderboy chuckled as he folded his arms, leaning against the wall that was currently behind him. "So, what are you guys doing later on? Because until something happens that calls our attention, I've got time to kill."

"Well, me and Rev were going to work on something in my lab." Tech said after finishing his second slice of pizza. "And there is always room for one more." Spiderboy smilied a little.

"Sure, I'll help you guys out. I'm pretty much a science whiz myself." Spiderboy bragged a little as he rubbed the back of his head before chuckling a little.

"Well alright then." Tech said before he and Rev got up from where they sat. "We better get to work then."

"Lead the way." Spiderboy said, following Tech and Rev down the hall to Tech's lab.

**End of chapter 1! Hope you guys liked this story so far, it's a lot of fun to write and I hope you guys stick around for more! Anyways take care everyone! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spiderboy Meets Loonatics Unleashed.**

**Friends and Foes.**

**Chapter 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**There isn't really anything to say besides, Rev and Tech are a couple and Enjoy!**

"Thirteen, male, mutant, high energy levels and in a relationship, I'm assuming." Tech said, summarizing Spiderboy with one sentence. Spiderboy clapped his hands slowly at Tech's proformance.

"It's cool how you know that from a couple of tests. And the whole relationship thing was correct." Spiderboy said as he sat back down on the counter, tired of standing up.

"Yeah, he's awesome." Rev said giving Tech a dreamy stare. Spiderboy raised a lensed eye as he saw two spirit-like images above both Rev and Tech's heads. Both of them the exact same, except one was inverted and the other was not. Tech and Rev were just kissing with hearts flying over their heads. Spiderboy smilied.

"So, who's your special someone?" Tech asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy shook his head, returning to reality.

"Um, well he's a robot." Spiderboy said as he began to blush with embarresment. Rev and Tech both looked at him with a 'go on' type of expression. "Well, he's a cybertronian, from the planet cybertron in a deistant galaxey and well, his species is divided into two groups, autobot and decepticon. He's an autobot, and well, they're the good guys of course because of the friendly name. And anyways, they came to Earth to regroup against the decepticons, but they followed and tried to take over the world and stuff, it's kinda complicated." Spiderboy said before pausing. "So how long have you two been together?" Rev and Tech both turned a bright pink before looking at each other then back at Spiderboy.

"What makes you say that?" Tech asked with a slight chuckle.

"Well, my powers are kinda upgradable, for example my telekinetkic abilities have evolved and I can see a being's current strongest emotions as a picture. And the both of you have love for each other written all over you!" Spiderboy said laughing a little. "And don't get me wrong. I don't mind it. I have a boyfriend, I went through the same thing you guys are going through. So don't sweat it, I won't tell the others. That's your job."

"Thanks." Rev said with a smile. Spiderboy smilied back.

"No problem. Now what exactly are we working on here?"

**. . .**

"So why did you want to come down here?" Tech asked Spiderboy as they and Rev walked down the long platform to Mastermind's cell.

"To make sure she is actually here. Massive escaped, which means so could Mastermind, Weather Vane, Sypher, shall I go on?" Spiderboy said before pressing the scan button on his right lense.

"No need, we get the picture." Tech said with a nod as Spiderboy activated his holo-screen.

"I knew she wasn't here. Just a robot duplicate." Spiderboy said as the results of the scan appeared on his screen. Tech's eyes widened at the results.

"Then she's out there, plotting her revenge on me." Tech said as he, Spiderboy and Rev walked back to the eleavator. Spiderboy nodded.

"Yep. So we better get back to your H.Q. and make sure to Mastermind proof the place." Spiderboy said as the elevator doors closed in front of the three of them.

**. . .**

"Okay, these two are the real deal." Spiderboy said after scanning Weather Vane and Sypher's cells.

"I could have told you that." Duck said as he walked into the room from the elevator. Spiderboy raised a lensed eye at Duck as Tech and Rev walked over.

"Duck what are you doing here?" Rev asked. Duck shrugged.

"Oh nothing . . . " Duck began before his eyes began to glow a bright red. Spiderboy fired two weblines at Tech and Rev, pulling them back once the weblines hit their backs. ". . . Just getting rid of you, you stupid dog!" Duck finished in Mastermind's voice before exploding.

"I should have known that was a robot. Stupid Mason, stupid." Spiderboy said, hitting himself on the head as he walked over to the elevator. Tech placed a hand on Spiderboy's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, we should have been more aware with Mastermind on the loose and all." Tech said, trying to cheer up Spiderboy. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes.

"Yeah." Spiderboy said before sighing, pressing the button that call an elevator down to their floor. "Try contacting the others, maybe their still at H.Q." Tech nodded before turning on his com-link.

"Tech to team, if anyone's there please respond." Tech said into his comunicater. A few moments of silence passed before someone responded.

_"Eh, what's up Tech?"_ Ace replyed.

"Is everyone at H.Q.?" Tech asked.

_"Yeah, no one's left except for you three. Why?"_

"Mallory's escaped. We had a feeling she'd go over to H.Q. and invade it like last time." Tech explained. "Me, Rev and Spiderboy are on our way over now Ace, over and out." Tech said before turning off his comunicater.

"Come on, we'd better get back." Spiderboy said, leading Tech and Rev out of the prision as the elevator doors opened for them to exit.

**. . . **

"That blasted kid! Whoever he is, he'll regret saving Tech's life! Clearly I'll need to put that boy under my control before terminating Tech and the rest of those blasted Loonatics." Mastermind thought aloud to herself from a dark alley. "No matter, I shall wait for the perfect moment to strike, and when I do, it shall leave the Loonatics in ruins!"

**End of Chapter 2. Sorry it wasn't to long, I've just been trying to get things sorted out. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write. Anyways, take care guys! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spiderboy Meets Loonatics Unleashed.**

**Friends and Foes.**

**Chapter 3**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

Spiderboy swung through Acmetropolis, beating up local thugs and helping the police force, while at the same time trying to locate Mastermind.

_No one's seen or heard from Mastermind since her breakout was publically announced. That's kinda odd if you ask me. Like, her head is a f-ing watermeleon! Someone __has__ to notice that thing! Right?_ Spiderboy thought to himself as he heard a call coming in on his comunicater. Spiderboy released the webline he was holding, activated his comunicater and fired another webline in mid-air. "Speak."

_"Hey, no need to be rude!"_ Duck said from the other end of the call. Spiderboy rolled his lensed eyes as he released his current webline and activated his rocket boots and extending his glider-cape.

"What is it Duck?! If you haven't guessed I'm pretty busy." Spiderboy said as he spotted a car hijacking in progress.

_"Zadavia wants everyone back at H.Q. for a meeting and that includes you."_ Duck said with a sort of commanding tone. Spiderboy merely sighed in a slight annoyance before deactivating his glider-cape and rocket boots, falling down behind the three thugs, landing safetly feet first. _"Are you listening to me?"_

"Yeah Duck, I'm listening, just not caring." Spiderboy said as he kicked the first thug to the ground a split second before elbowing the next thug, who had a crowbar. Duck didn't respond for a moment as Spiderboy webbed the last thug to the car before placing his foot over the first thug's crotch. "Now, tell me what you know about Mastermind." Spiderboy said, webbing the thug to the ground so he wouldn't move.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" The thug yelled. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes, running out of patience as he began to lightly step on the man's lower reigen. The thug yelled in pain at Spiderboy's action. "I SWEAR!" The thug yelled, his heart rate increasing slightly. Spiderboy narrowed his optics again, stepping on the man's crotch a little harder than the last time.

"Last. Chance." Spiderboy said in a very demanding voice. "Or you won't be having a kid any time soon."

"SHE'S IN A WAREHOUSE BY THE DOCKS! I SWEAR!" The man yelled. His heart rate was the same. Spiderboy took his hand off the man before firing a webline and swinging off.

_"Wow. That was . . . intense. By the sound of it . . . at least."_ Duck said from the other end of the call as Spiderboy made his way to the docks.

"I'm going after Mastermind. Whatever Zadavia has to say, it won't really envolve me. So you can just tell her what I'm doing. Spiderboy, out." Spiderboy said before turning off his comunicater.

**. . .**

Dark and quite, a horrible combination for a warehouse in a big city. Spiderboy slowly crawled down the the side of the warehouse's inner wall in stealth mode, careful not to be detected. Spiderboy's spider sense went off before the lights came on, revealing a giant robot in the middle of the room. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes.

_Well this is getting __way__ too retro._ Spiderboy thought as he exited stealth mode, walking into the middle of the room, right in front of the robot. "Come on out Mastermind (Heh, pokemon reference!)! I know you're here!" Spiderboy yelled, crossing his arms with impatience as Mastermind revealed herself on the giant robot's shoulder.

"Ah, you've finally arrived! Took you long enough!" Mastermind said before laughing. Spiderboy rolled his eyes with boredem before leaping up to Mastermind. "Hey! What are you . . .?!" Mastermind asked before Spiderboy venom stung her.

"Yeah, I'm bored." Spiderboy said as the venom sting took affect. "It's the middle of the summer and I want to go home to my boyfriend, so yeah. And besides I have a better crossover coming up!" Spiderboy said before wrapping Mastermind up in webbing and hanging her from a street light outside. Spiderboy the called Ace on his comunicater. "Hey Ace, I've got Mastermind all wrapped for you. Sorry I can't stay around longer, but you know, duty calls! Okay, your welcome, bye." Spiderboy said before opening up a reality portal. Spiderboy then paused for a moment before looking over at you, the reader. "Sorry this wasn't a long crossover guys! I do have other universes to go to and other stuff to do, but I know I will come back to this universe some day and hopfully stay longer! Anyways, until next time!" Spiderboy said before back-flipping into the reality portal, it closing behind him.

**Okay, this was a ****very**** short crossover and I am very aware of this. I am sorry I haven't updated this much but I ran out of ideas entirely. I guess I waited too long to make this and for that I apologize. But at least I didn't just stop the story in the middle of no where right? Anyways hope you enjoyed this crossover. Take care everyone! PEACE!**


End file.
